White Roses
by Marie J.W
Summary: Is it possible to change dark to light? Is it possible to change one man? Is it possible to save a kingdom? Is it possible to save yourself... from a Beast?
1. Prologue

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Title: WHITE ROSES  
  
The Story of a Beast  
  
BOOK ONE  
  
Author: Marie J.W.  
  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG for violence  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Dear readers, this story that I'm about to tell is not a sweet romance nor is it a bitter romance. This is simply what life, destiny, if you like, handed me. It has changed me from an innocent plain girl into something more real and interesting, even to myself. If I could have wished this change to come about any other way, I would, for it was not an easy nor famous way. I was exposed to darkness, beatings, starving slaves, soulless souls with no hope and someone… who I will never forget, the one person who created all the darkness… who inspired the helplessness to even enter my own soul. This story, my dear readers, is my story and how I encountered… a Beast.  
  
By Serena Burrow  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	2. Chapter One

................................................  
  
Title: WHITE ROSES  
Book One  
The Story of a Beast  
  
Rated: PG+  
  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.clik.to/mariejwchan  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a beautiful calm fall day at sea as I stood at the side, over looking the rippling waters. The air was clear, clean and crisp. We had been at sea for over two months and finally we were notified that in a matter of hours we would be able to see the land of Wistler, my cousin's kingdom.  
  
My fingers gripped the cherry wood railing at the thought of land. I ached for land and I was deathly sick of all this water.  
  
"My lady, you shall catch a cold out here in such a light dress," Mary, my tenant addressed me from behind. I didn't care if I caught a cold. I was sick of being down in the barracks; it was too musty down there.  
  
Breathing in the salty air, I smiled and glanced at her, "Join me, Mary, for it is a beautiful day and we will soon be standing upon solid land."  
  
"Aye, you're right but still, you'll catch-"  
  
"Hush, Mary, you'll ruin the moment, and I am fine. It feels good," I let the sea air catch my loose blonde hair and lift it off my forehead.  
  
I could feel Mary beside me relax slightly, "Alright, since you insist," then after a few moments she ventured, "It's been almost a year since you've seen your cousin. Are you excited?"  
  
Turning to her, I smiled, "Of course, we are dear friends. Although it confuses me that he calls for me before the Christmas Banquette, for he would surely see me there in Almont," then musing to myself more than Mary, I added, "and it's so strange that he would want me to travel all the way to Wistler." It was my first time traveling on a ship and so far away from my father and two elder sisters Margaret and Peggy.  
  
"My lady? If you don't mind me asking, how are you related to Prince Edward?" Mary looked at me curiously. I noted her soft brown curls, curious dark brown eyes and fair skin. She was just a little older than me, about eighteen I should think. She wore a simple dress that came down past her ankles and an apron tied up around just under chest, in an empire waist fashion. It made me wonder how Mary wasn't married yet. Both my sisters were married at seventeen, Peggy being the last one to get married off. Deciding I'd waited long enough before answering her question, I turned my eyes back to sea.  
  
"Some hundred years ago our families were related. But the youngest brother of the royal Chaundler family refused to bring the kingdom into war so he separated from them and moved to Almont with his wife and children. He changed his name to Burrow. The Chaundler family disowned him and his family for his lack of loyalty. Then ten years ago King Chaundler, Edwards's father, ignored the disownment of the generations before him. You see, he was an only child and his parents died before he even got married, so he had no living family. So he came to Almont and insisted that we spend each Christmas together. That started when I was seven," I turned to her, "That's pretty much how father said it went."  
  
"And so, that is how you met young Prince Edward?"  
  
"Yes, he was so funny and carefree. He turned those boring banquettes into something to look forward to. We became as close as brother and sister. We would sneak off and play like we were gypsies or bandits; of course that was when we were younger. Now we sit in the corner, snatch deserts and insult the snobby elders behind their backs, making great fun of them. Luckily father hasn't found out yet. Ah, those are good memories."  
  
"That's very special, milady," Mary sighed as she looked out towards the sea, "family is very important."  
  
I watched Mary's expression. I realized I didn't know her very well. I barely knew anything of her family that worked at our manor. I made a promise to myself to ask her about her family when we were alone.  
  
"Land ho! Milady! Land ho!"  
  
Mary and I turned around to find land coming into view. I squealed and hugged Mary who stood stiff in my arms. I could tell she was not quite sure how to handle the intimate gesture but I didn't care!  
  
"This is so exciting! Land! We're here!"  
  
..........  
  
After unpacking and finding my chambers far more extravagant than I expected, I left my room to discover what more wonders lay ahead.  
  
Edward had not greeted me nor did the King for it seemed they were engaged in some important meeting, or at least that is what I was told. I found it very rude that after I had traveled that far that Edward had not greeted me at the dock but I was forgiving. I walked slowly down large halls decorated with great pillars standing stubbornly at each side. Spacious windows loomed on the left side of me, letting in the last of the fading sunlight. Along with that, the windows let in the sweet smells of the fall season.  
  
Humming to myself, I turned the corner and to my surprise I saw the Prince himself walking in my direction with two Knights on either side of him. They walked slowly in deep conversation; I continued my walk just as slowly. At first he was so into his conversation with his knights that he didn't notice me standing there but one of the knights did, and nodded towards me. The Prince stopped in his footsteps upon seeing me, quickly dismissing his companions. They bowed and left towards a hallway veering off to the right with no further conversation.  
  
I took in the sight of him as he approached me. He hadn't changed too much since last Christmas. He was still tall with broad shoulders and an oval shaped face. His hair, gold brown with sun kissed highlights and his eyes, a beautiful hazelnut color. He was very handsome at age eighteen and quite distinguished looking in his dark tights, loose cotton shirt and dark brown belt tied around his waist. He wore brown leather boots upon his feet and a black cape over his shoulders.  
  
"Well, your highness, so pleased to finally see you," I teased as soon as he was in speaking distance. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He bowed formally, which made me frown, before he stood strait and examining me as I did him earlier.  
  
He stepped forward and kissed my hand, "Welcome, milady," he lifted his eyes towards mine. I frowned. Just last winter he had openly confessed he hated formalities, especially with me when we were such good friends. What happened to a hug or a kiss on the cheek?  
  
"I'm glad to be here. I was quite surprised when you sent father a letter asking me to come. Why not him? He would have gladly come to visit with your father." I turned so we were walking the same direction he had been previously.  
  
"You get right to the point, don't you, dear Serena," he chuckled then sighed, "You are here because I asked you to come. It gets awfully lonely here and I was aching for your companionship. You don't mind, do you?" He turned to me for an answer. I smiled and shook my head. "Good," he continued, "Because, I would hate for you to be mad at me." There was some light heartedness in his voice. I still didn't quite understand why he asked for me. There was never a time when we visited other than at the yearly Christmas Celebration. So, I felt quite confused at his request. In a matter of months we would have seen each other.  
  
"There is more to this than meets the eye, dear cousin," I glanced at him.  
  
He stiffened.  
  
I sighed, "I may be young and naïve, but I assure you, I'm not blind. What is truly the meaning of this visit? Are you bringing me here to scare off some princess who is pursuing you, or am I here to sweet talk a noble into giving you what you want?"  
  
He looked wounded, "I assure you, Lady Burrow, I would do nothing of a sort. This is far more important."  
  
I creased my forehead, "Why are you being so serious? You're never as serious as you are now. Is something bothering you? Are you ill?" I quickly put my hand to his forehead and found nothing wrong. That confused me even more. I had no idea why he was acting so royal on me and he seemed to be hiding something from me as well. I was later to find out what the meaning of all this nonsense was. but not yet for he waved it off as nothing and promised to reveal it to me at a later date, after I had gotten comfortable enough.  
  
.....  
  
Time passed quickly. Edward gave me a tour of the castle and later took me to tournaments. Soon after he took me horse back riding through the forests and through the many towns in Wistler. I was introduced to many nobles and found many pleasant people that I quickly came to admire.  
  
However, the one thing that brought peace to my mind was the stables. The horses were the only creatures on earth that seemed to understand my heart, mind and soul. I felt I knew them just as well as they knew me. I spent time brushing, exercising, cleaning and talking to them while Prince Edward spent his time in royal meetings. I left my homesickness, loneliness and confusion behind as I spent time with those beautiful stallions.  
  
.....  
  
Several weeks later, in my room, I was preparing for the Harvest Festival. Mary just finished putting my hair up into two buns on either side of my head, letting small golden curls unfurl from it. I wore my undergarments and slippers. I just had to choose the right dress for the night. I glanced at the upper side of the mirror to find Mary already pulling out several of my finest dresses from the closet.  
  
I looked back at my face, wondering how young I really looked. Margaret, my oldest sister, had once commented that I looked fourteen instead of sixteen. My face was heart shaped, and my skin creamy. My eyes were a sharp light blue and my lips were full with light pink paint on them. My golden blonde hair seemed to frame my face just as a koala bears ears would frame his own.  
  
I scrunched my nose then began to make faces at my reflection, amusing myself. I giggled as I made a particularly funny expression. It made me look like Peggy, our middle sister, when she saw something nasty like mice or cockroaches.  
  
"Lady! Please, I need you to get dressed, not make silly faces in the mirror!" Mary scolded.  
  
She pulled up a dress from the bed for me to see. I looked at it through the mirror and nodded. She smiled, nodded herself then came towards me. The dress was made of pure silk and had way too many layers for my taste but father bought it for me as a birthday gift last year.  
  
Standing up, I turned around to find Mary situating the light blue dress on the floor so I could step into it. Once she was ready, I stepped in and she pulled it up my body and helped me slip my arms through the puffy sleeves. It was an empire waist, which fit the style now days. It puffed out somewhat around the rest of my body, down to my shoes. The sleeves had small slits down the sides revealing white silk underneath. The sleeves came off my shoulders, exposing my creamy neck and shoulders. Mary tightened up the back, making it hard for me to breath.  
  
"You know, Mary, we go through a lot of pain to please a man's eye," I commented, "I would be just fine in fathers brown tights and his loose cotton shirt than to wear this thing."  
  
"Lady! Please, I will hear no more of that talk! It is unfit for a Lady to take a man's position."  
  
"I never said 'take the position'; I said 'wear it'," I smiled, amused with myself.  
  
"There is no difference!" She scowled as she faced me. As she took in my appearance a smile formed on her face, "Now, that is how a lady should look."  
  
She turned me around to face the mirror. In the reflection I saw a lady but I also saw something I didn't like there. I looked like all the other ladies at court. I didn't look like me. But I didn't mention any of this to Mary for I knew she would have scolded me for thinking such thoughts.  
  
........  
  
The Harvest Banquette consisted of the King, Queen, Prince and all the nobles of the Kingdom. I walked up to the Prince and curtsied, as I should, then I stood next to him. I quickly pinched his arm in an inconspicuous way. He started then glared at me.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
I smiled falsely and murmured through my teeth, "You never said I had to sit up here with you." For that is where I was standing before a seat next to the prince on a raised platform.  
  
He chuckled, "Do not worry. They will think nothing of it after tonight."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I felt trapped up here with nobles of my own status looking at me strangely, as if I was stepping beyond my bounds. Which, I was certain, I was. I had no right to be sitting up at the large table with the Prince while the other nobles sat at the lower tables off this stupid platform.  
  
"I'll discuss it with you after we start the meal," He explained.  
  
Everyone seated after the King, Queen and Prince sat. Then the meal began with servants bringing in plates upon plates of delicious smelling food. The harvest in Wistler had reaped a good harvest that year. I ate and enjoyed my food while the King and Queen talked amongst themselves. Below and in front of me sat a woman in a red dress with tight curls on her head. She kept staring at me with a scowl on her face, clearly showing her displeasure. I tried to ignore her but it was quite hard when she would stare openly.  
  
Edward was particularly quiet that evening but I didn't think much of it until out of the blue he commented, "You look absolutely beautiful tonight, milady."  
  
I blinked and swallowed my food, "I thank you." I blushed at the compliment. I was not sure where that had come from. He never complimented me on my looks before. I happened to glance at the woman just then and found her twisting her mouth and glaring accusingly. What she thought, I'm not sure, but she obviously thought I was trying to gain undeserved attention from the prince.  
  
He chuckled, "Don't look so shocked. I'm not blind, milady."  
  
I brought my attention back to Edward and gave a weak smile, "Well, you look quite dashing tonight yourself, cousin." With that I went back to eating my food and trying to ignore the strange woman in red.  
  
Several minutes later, Edward placed a cool hand on my arm, "May I speak to you?"  
  
"Of course," I looked at him expectantly.  
  
He looked uncomfortable, "Alone."  
  
It was then I noticed that his hand slid from my arm to my hand, "Come with me."  
  
I followed him out of my chair and off the platform, away from the guests and the woman in red, and out the door towards some stairs. If I had known what he was up to I would have stopped him long before he took my hand. We almost jogged up the stairs, around and around, until we reached the top of one of the towers.  
  
He opened the wooden door and brought us outside. It was then he stopped and let go of my hand. I shivered from the sudden difference in temperature and watched Edward walk to the side of the tower and look over the Kingdom. Unsure of why we were up here, I approached him and looked over his father's kingdom myself. It was a beautiful sight up there as we looked over not only the kingdom but its boarder as it touched the sea. I could see the dark waters disappear along the rim.  
  
"Edward? Why are we up here? Won't your parents wonder where you have gone?" I peered at his face, "And your subjects will wonder-"  
  
He suddenly turned in my direction and grabbed my upper arms, "Serena, Serena." He said my name with such desperation and passion that I thought he was ill with fever.  
  
"Edward, are you alright?" My concern for him grew when we looked away from me towards the sea. "Edward?" I tried to get his attention. I needed an answer! Should I get a physician? What was wrong with him?  
  
He looked at me once again, looking right into my eyes, making me think of the sea just beyond us, "Marry me?"  
  
I blinked. several times, "What?"  
  
"Marry me, Serena Burrow, please?"  
  
"Edward, what are you speaking of?" I tried to back up but he wouldn't allow it, "Edward, we are cousins, I only think of you as such."  
  
"That can change, Serena, can't you see? We were made for each other. With both of us together we could make this Kingdom great! We would be even more powerful then our parents before us. We are alike in every way. I love you!"  
  
I swallowed hard at the intensity in his eyes and in his words. I didn't know what to say. I'd never been proposed to before and I never expected it to come from my dear cousin Edward. He was like a brother. I could not love him as he wanted me to, I knew I couldn't. But as I looked into his eyes, I saw such a need there, such warmth. I knew it would pain him if I refused him. I bit my lip. Maybe I could.  
  
"Say something, Sere," His eyes looked desperate and wild. The wind tossed his hair, making him look devilish and dark.  
  
"I." I tried to remove the dryness in my throat, "I. Edward. I. I can't answer you. right now." finding my resolve, I looked him in the eye, "I don't know. You must understand. How can I give you an answer when I have thought nothing of it before?"  
  
He hesitated. I could tell he was struggling with that answer. Finally he nodded and let out a breath of air. He gradually let me go and I slowly, ever so slowly backed away from him, afraid that I would provoke greater emotions from him. His arms hung limp at his sides as he looked down at the ground. He looked so crushed. I wanted to reach out to him and hug him as I did when we were children but I knew that would not be appropriate right now. I knew he would read more into a friendly compassionate hug. I had no idea that he loved me so. If I had known, I would have discouraged him from it. But now, it was too late.  
  
Edward lifted his head, "Think about it then. and I pray you will think of nothing else, for I am not a patient man, Serena. You think you know me, but I am not always as you think I am and I tell you I am not patient."  
  
I nodded, "I'll think about it. I promise."  
  
"You asked me once, why I was acting as I was," he started as he looked down into my eyes, "It was because I loved you and feared you at the same time. I feared your rejection. You do not realize the power that you hold, my dear," He stepped towards me, his tall frame towering over me.  
  
I did not see him as the little cousin I always knew just then, I saw him as something frightening and unfamiliar, a stranger to me. His fingers touched my chin and lifted my eyes to his, "Use that power well. or I promise you, there will be consequences," and in one swift motion his lips were crushing mine. I whimpered and tried to pull away but he held me tight. I was getting crushed. It felt wrong to be in such a position with my cousin. There was no spark, no passion, no. nothing. So why was he continuing this torture?  
  
Eventually he released me, breathing roughly against my cheek, "I've been waiting to do that for far too long, my love."  
  
My stomach churned and I felt sick. What had happened to my sweet caring Edward? He was gone and not present. I watched as he backed up, nodded, then turned, "I will leave you to your thoughts, milady."  
  
Once I was alone, I collapsed to the ground, my skirts puffing up all around me. My lips trembled as I touched them with my hand. They were swollen and felt bruised. I felt tears stinging my eyes. I felt betrayed somehow. How can he say he loves me when.I felt no love from him? Why couldn't he be the old Edward that I knew and loved so well?  
  
Why did he have to fall in love with me?  
  
.........  
  
I never went back to the banquette. Instead I went back to my room and cried. I lost something dear to me; something I thought would last forever but apparently it hasn't. I lost my only friend.  
  
We stayed in Wistler for another week. Edward was constantly there, watching me for some kind of answer. The King and Queen seemed to be aware of what was happening but didn't comment on it.  
  
One day the Queen came up to me and gave me some cryptic words of wisdom. She said, "My dear, love will be there when you need it. Don't give up hope. It's there waiting for you. it just might take some time." I didn't know what to think of that nor did I understand what she meant by it. Did she mean to say I would eventually fall in love with her son or did she mean I would find someone else? I gave her a sweet smile and pretended to know what she was talking about. Although something tells me she didn't believe me.  
  
Eventually and thankfully it was time to board the ship once again and go back to Almont. I could feel the tension building and it seemed that Edward was not about to let me leave without an answer.  
  
.........  
  
"I have your peach dress laid out on the bed and the rest of them are all boxed up except for your traveling clothes. Did you want one of your society dresses out in case of a celebration on the ship or did you-"  
  
Suddenly, she stopped.  
  
I looked behind me and found Prince Edward standing there in his royal tunic. The family crest sparkled in gold on the right side of his chest tunic.  
Already knowing what he wanted, I dismissed Mary who was all too ready to board the ship.  
  
We stood staring at each other, neither of us saying a word as the workers around us loaded the cargo onto the ship.  
  
"You have been so quiet these past days, Serena." His voice was soft with some sadness in it, "I have been patient and have not pressed you. Please, do you have an answer?"  
  
I so badly wanted him to understand my heart but I knew he couldn't. I had contemplated the marriage he proposed a good deal and it only tied me in knots. For his sake, I wanted to marry him but for my own, I did not. What should I choose?  
  
"Edward, I love you as a cousin, I've said that before. but maybe, as you said, I could learn to love you as you want." Hope flared in his eyes but I ignored that and continued, "But I am still uncertain. Please give me more time. I promise. I will give you my answer at the Christmas Banquette," I looked into his hazel eyes, "Does that satisfy you?"  
  
Smiling bitterly, he nodded, "It will have to and remember. I do love you. Please come back to me my love and safe journey." He leaned in to kiss me but I could not go through that again. So I quickly evaded him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, cousin, and God Be with you," I turned and walked up the plank and boarded the ship.  
  
...........  
  
A month out at sea and I was still contemplating what to do about Edward. I stood leaning on the banister in a thick cloak as I watched the water crash up against the ship. The water was a clear ice blue and if I looked hard enough I could see the large fish swimming below us.  
  
Should or shouldn't I marry Prince Edward? I almost wished I had a flower to pick the petals off of so I wouldn't have to choose myself. Father would want me to marry the Prince; it would be good for trade and business. And King Chaundler would like it because the Burrow family would once again be united with the Chaundler family. And I. how would I feel? I guess I could learn to love Edward. eventually. I would be able to travel the world, wear royal gowns; I would be able to ride any horse I wanted and eat anything I wanted. I would have thousands of servants and tenants at my call. There would be banquettes, small parties, social events to attend to. but none of those things would make me really happy. They would be nice but not necessary. I would be obligated to bare a son, one worthy of the crown. I bit my lip. It wasn't so much having children, it was having children with my cousin. My stomach rolled and I quickly shifted position and shook my head to get such nonsense out.  
  
Besides, I wasn't ready to be a mother. I still had so much to do, don't I? Like what? Sew more? Make more quilts? Sighing loudly, I stood up and turned around to watch some of the crew men playing cards on the other side of the deck.  
  
Suddenly, in a matter of seconds, a dark shadow fell upon the ship. I looked up just in time to see the dark clouds crackle with lightening. The wind picked up and soon it was all I could do but to keep my hair from tying around my neck. The men immediately got to work, tying things down and yelling out orders.  
  
"Get her below! Get the lady below, men!"  
  
I was suddenly grabbed by one of the men and shoved below deck. I stumbled and nearly fell on my face before grabbing onto the railing. The doors behind and above me shut loudly, the noise ringing in my ears. The ship began to toss this way and that, making me loose my balance.  
  
"Mary!" I screamed. Where was she? "Mary!"  
  
Mary came running or rather falling out of one of the rooms. She slammed into the opposite wall before turning on her side and catching sight of me.  
  
"Oh! Milady! Your safe!" She quickly came forward, took my hand, and tugged me towards our room, "This way!"  
  
The ship tilted, making us slam hard against the wall. It cracked beneath our weight. I groaned from the bruise that it handed me and got my footing stable once again. We made it to the room with Mary slamming the door behind us. I fell on one of the beds and let out a breath of air.  
  
"Oh, this is dreadful!" Mary put her hands over her ears as thunder rumbled loudly above us. The whole ship groaned as it was tossed at odd angles. You could hear the boards trying to hold back the water, creaking loudly every few seconds.  
  
I had heard stories of people drowning in a sea storm. Was that to happen to us? Was I to die already?  
  
I felt something around my waist and looked down. Mary was tying some rope around me. I frowned, "What are you doing?"  
  
She didn't answer but pointed to a large empty water barrel that was attached to the other end of the rope. My eyes widened. She actually expected the ship to sink! I watched as she finished tying me up, grabbed another rope tied to another empty barrel, and tied the rope around herself.  
  
My eyes were wide and I couldn't help but repeat in my head 'I'm going to die' over and over until it didn't mean anything. A shot rose above the storm. One. no two. no more. of the screws were popping out of the side of the wall, letting in gallons of water. I screamed as cold water hit my back, drenching me. Mary quickly made her way to the bed and began to use a blanket to clog the wholes in the wall. I looked up at her and knew it was no use. The bedding wouldn't cover them all. I knew it! We were going to drown!  
  
The ship creaked louder followed by snapping sounds, cracking sounds-  
  
I grabbed Mary by the waist and pulled her away from the bed. She struggled in my arms but I refused to let her go.  
  
"Mary, no, it's going to break!"  
  
As soon as I finished my sentence the boards were gone and cold water broke through, crashing against us and burying us in the sea.  
  
I closed my eyes tight and tried not to breathe in the water but I was quickly running out of air. Mary got separated from me and I had no idea where she was, I couldn't see anything. I struggled to find a top, anything! But it was no use. Darkness began to overtake my mind as my head began to feel heavier and heavier, as if it were being crushed from all sides.  
  
"White roses." somewhere, I'm not sure where, I heard a soft familiar voice, "white roses, my dear Serena, white roses."  
  
................................................ 


	3. Chapter Two

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Title: WHITE ROSES

                          Book One

                                The Story of a Beast

Rated: PG+

Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com

URL: www.clik.to/mariejwchan

Chapter Two

     As I floating buoyantly across the sea darkness permanently before laid my eyes. For a while I thought I was dead, that is until I gradually felt something harsh and solid rub against my hands and face. My head felt foggy and numb.  I could feel my body lying on solid land. I tried to move but it wouldn't obey me. 

     I lay motionless on my stomach. Hours seemed to pass and I couldn't help but think that I had somehow landed in Hell. This darkness was overwhelming. Hearing something move in the distance, I tried to open my eyes. It sounded like muffled thumping.

     A dog barked, startling my nerves. I opened my eyes as much as they would allow me and tilted my head up. A dark silhouette of a man hovered over me. The devil himself had come to take me! I opened my mouth and tried to scream but instead of a thrilling sound a croak came out; my throat was too dry. The man bent down towards me. I panicked and tried to move away.

'He's going to take my soul!'

     That was the last coherent thought before I fell back into darkness.

………………..

_     "Do you hear that, dear?"_

_Looking up from my patch work quilt, I watched my father place a large banquette of pure white roses on our elegant old grandfather table. Grandfather Melbourne made that table for my parents for their fifth wedding anniversary a long time ago. The petals on the table looked soft and wet from the rain outside. Father had placed a fine glass vase next to roses and already he was picking the best out of the bunch to fill the vase with. _

_I creased my forehead in confusion as I thought back to his question, "Hear what, father?"_

_     "Hmm? Oh, the sounds of spring, it's heavenly. You can almost taste the romance in the air," He began to hum a tune that I knew all too well from my childhood days. The song was about a man that wished for a fairy to come and grant him eternal life._

_     Resting my quilt on my lap, I looked out the window. Soft rain was gently pattering against the glass, making soft tinking sounds. As I watched the rain fall I noticed the old oak trees that my great, great grand father planted. They gently swayed with the wind, to and fro, almost like a dance. I blinked, surprised as two birds, one yellow and one blue, suddenly appeared at the window-ceil. They shook their feathers then chirped to one another gaily. I smiled.  It was a beautiful day and quite peaceful._

_     "The roses are beautiful, father," I commented as I turned my attention back to him. I was amazed how unspotted and clean the roses were. I had seen many roses while I was growing up. My father loved to cultivate them in the front of our mansion. Last year we had pink and the year before that we had yellow. This year he planted white roses. They were the purest white roses I had ever seen. The lamp light shone on them, making their edges glow._

_     "Serena," Suddenly Father picked up a rose from the buddle and walked to my chair, "For you, my dear," he carefully placed the rose on my lap. The petals looked like small white pillows against my bright quilted blanket. _

_     He touched my chin and I looked up into his brown eyes. He smiled carefully, "White roses, my dear Serena, white roses… remember that."_

…………………

     Bolting up, my breathing came short and panicked. Something woke me. A creaking sound echoed off the walls. I snapped my head to the left and then to the right.  It was pitch dark and not even the moonlight shown. For a moment I thought I could be dead. However, just as soon as the thought entered my mind, it left. The ground was too real, the floor too chilly, the air too thick and damp. I couldn't be dead.

     "Hello?" I called, "Is anyone there?"

Silence.

     I swallowed, licked my chapped lips then whispered, "Where am I?" 

I listened to the silence. I shivered and rubbed my arms. Immediately I noticed that my clothes were wet. What had happened? I remembered being on a ship and I couldn't help but wonder if it was it at the bottom of the sea. Then the thought came, 'Was Mary alright?' 

     "Miss?"

A voice! I quickly made it to my knees and searched in the darkness for a face, "Yes? Yes, someone is here! Where are you?"

     "Here, Miss," a pause, "I have come to bring you some bread and tea."

A creaking noise and then a clank sounded before I finally noticed the dull sound of footsteps slowly coming towards me. As he came closer, I could see a faint outline of his body. He came within two feet of me and then crouched down, placing something on the floor. I watched his form with curiosity. Who was this man and was he someone to fear or to trust?

     "Do you know where I am?" I asked then bit my lip, waiting for an answer.

"Don't you know, Miss?"

     "No," my voice came out as a whisper, "I don't. Please tell me."

"You're in Valley Castle's prison tower."

………………………

     Shocked into silence, I didn't say anything. I could tell that the man was getting worried over my silence when he asked if I was alright. I thought that was a strange question to ask considering I was in a dark, cold tower.

     "You say I'm in a prison tower?"

I barely saw his form nod in the dark, "Yes, Miss."

I nodded and then asked, fear seeping from my voice, "Um… why?"

     He seemed surprised for he suddenly jerked away from me, "Miss, you are charged for trespassing on the king's land and for spying on his majesty."

     "Spying? Trespassing?" I was suddenly very confused, "How can that be when I have never seen your king or his land?! I landed here by accident! I have no idea how I got here!"

     Silence greeted my outburst.

"Sir?"

     "You may call me James Blakemore; I am the king's person tenant. And my dear, you shall be here for a very long time," his voice was grave.

I trembled at his words, "What do you mean? I have done nothing! Can't you explain to your king that this is a mistake?"

     "I cannot. He would not listen. You shall find that the rules here are not-. Well, you shall see soon enough. Goodnight Miss. Drink the tea before it gets cold, you shall need the warmth. I would bring you a quilt but the king would discover it… I must go."

      I panicked, "Please! Please don't go! I don't want to be left here alone!" I tried to grab onto him but he stepped out of my reach, leaving me grasping at air. I quickly tried to scramble to my feet but my legs were weak and stiff and my head began throbbed from the exertion. The door shut with a loud creak and then a click. I was trapped!

     "I'm sorry…truly, I am."

I sat listening to the fading footsteps. I felt one single tear fall down my cheek. What was I doing here? Had I somehow washed up onto this strange land? I should have asked what land this was and what King rules over it. My hands felt carefully for the tea and bread. I found the tea warm and the bread cold but I drank the tea and ate the bread greedily. Suddenly I felt quite sick**. **My stomach churned and then suddenly the food erupted and I coughed it all onto the dirty floor. I groaned; my stomach still felt like it was full of sea water, which I'm sure it was.

     I weakly crawled over to the wall and slumped down, holding my stomach. 

What was I going to do? The only thing I could think of was to wait out the night and then see how things looked in the morning. Surely it would be better than this nightmare and not at all as bad as it seemed 

……………………

     "NO! Please, please! He is weak!" A loud whipping sound promptly pierced the air. 

My eyes flew open. I swallowed hard as I looked around. My face was lying against the cold stone floor. As I noticed my surroundings, I indeed, found that the man from last night spoke the truth; I was in a prison with thick bars to keep me from escaping. Above me I heard more screaming and then silence. I sat up and looked up along the stone wall behind me. About five feet from the bottom there was a small narrow window. 

     I carefully stood up and walked to the window, gently placing my hands on the base and standing on my tiptoes to get a better look. I could tell that the sun had just barely come out despite my facing the west side of the valley. Glancing down and gasped then stared. Below me were hundreds of men, women and children. They were spread out in groups covering the base of the valley.  My eyes were wide and my mouth hung open. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. 

     Hundreds of slaves were chipping at stones, mixing mud, carving wood, tying large sticks together as well as other laborious projects. As I slowly looked further out, I saw the large stone wall that surrounded the city. It was almost complete but it was still missing the sentry walk as well as the tips of the gatehouse. It was a beautiful stone structure but my heart cried out for those building it. They were obviously in bondage for there were well built men, wearing fine clothing and carrying long whips in their hands, watching over them. The proud men stood among the slaves as they watched and gave orders, whipping more out of the slaves than the slaves had to give. On some of slaves, especially the older men, you could see bones rubbing against their skin as they carried heavy rocks and large wood beams. I cringed.

     Slipping away from the wall I felt confused and heartbroken for those people below me. What was to become of my future? Did this king plan to plant me among the slaves or was I to live in this prison forever? What kind of King would put his people in slavery? I shivered. Not a good one.

     I heard the sound of the prison bars opening and closing and then footsteps approaching. I turned around. Coming towards me was a tall, thin man.

"Who are you?" I shrunk against the wall, my eyes searching for any sign of malice in this man.

     The man bowed, "Miss, I am James Blakemore from the previous night."

 I immediately relaxed. It was good to know someone here was a friend. It was also nice to put a face to the shallow I saw the night before. 

     I looked him over. He had a thin oval face with heavy eyebrows that sat above his large sad brown eyes.  His mouth was also thin, but not unpleasantly so, and I found his brown hair to be brushed back cleanly and away from his forehead. He wore a black tunic over his cream colored shirt and black pant tights. As I looked him over once more, I deemed Mr. Blakemore to be in his late thirties.

     "Thank you… for the bread and tea…" I blushed remembering how my stomach had rejected it, "Although I'm afraid my stomach wasn't up to it."

He walked passed me to look out the window as I had done earlier, "You have you seen this?"

     I nodded.

Turning to me he looked grave, "I am sorry you have come to this land. The king plans to keep you here… until you die as punishment. You will be alone for there are no other prisoners up here. There is a separate prison on the east side that is full of prisoners… but he has not sent you there."

     "This prison is attached to the castle?" I asked, already knowing the answer. It was obvious I was in one of the castles towers.

He nodded, "I will try to do what I can for you but it will not be much. The king doesn't let me out of his sight very often," he looked me up and down, taking in my attire which was now a sad sight, "You are a lady, yes?" His eyes turned sorrowful.

     "I am…" I didn't feel like a lady just then though. I felt like a small child with no power what-so-ever.

"Then I am most saddened for you will not be used to this life here."

     I looked away, "I shall do fine, just as fine as any young woman…" 

He didn't argue nor did he agree. There was silence for awhile before I finally turned to him with the many questions that had been spinning around my head the night before, "Who is this king and what kingdom am I in? How long have you served under him and what does he have you do? Do many people come to this land on accident? What other kingdoms does he associate with? Are there-"

     James stopped me with a soft smile as he held up his hand, "My lady, please, I can only answer so many." He seemed somewhat amused at all my questions. I smiled despite my predicament.

     "For your first question, the king is King Taroth the III of Castle Valley. I served his father since I was seven and then when King Taroth II died I served under his son. It has been eight years now."

     "How old it the king?" I couldn't imagine him being too old for Mr. Blakemore was only in his thirties maybe forties.

"Twenty-five, his father died when he was eighteen and that's when he became king."

     "He is young… that would be like Edward inheriting the throne." I didn't like the thought of that. Edward was a good man but he was prideful and thought too much of his own ideas. At such a young age, I doubt he would heed the High Council's advice. Obviously the king here was much the same.

     "Who is Edward?" He asked. He looked a little lost yet curious.

I sighed softly, "He is Prince Chaundler of Wistler. He is also my cousin."

     "Your cousin?" His eyes widened, "You are royalty then?"

I shook my head, "No, it's a long story. I shall tell you later if the opportunity comes."

     Suddenly he straitened, looked out the window then sighed, "I must go, the Master will be wondering where I went. I shall have someone bring you up some bread and tea. Hopefully you shall keep it down this time. You will need the strength. Good day, my lady." 

     Nodding, I let him go. He opened the prison door, closed it without looking back and walked away. I sighed and backed up, leaning against the cold wall. At least now I knew where I was. James Blakemore was very helpful as far as information went. I wondered if I could get him to answer more questions next time. He seemed eager to talk.

     Shivering, I wrapped my arms around my self. My dress had dried for the most part but it did little to keep the cold away from my skin. The morning air was cold and damp, leaving me cold inside and out.

     "What am I to do up here? Sleep, pace, think… become mad?" The idea frightened me. I quickly pushed myself away from the wall and began to pace. I had to find a way out of here. I couldn't stay here! There were other people beside me to worry about. Father would be deathly worried, Margaret and Peggy would beg father to search for me and Edward… what would he think? What would he do? Would he look for me? I hated to think what would happen to my family. They would be sick with worry; I knew they would because I knew they loved me. Father was sick enough as it was with his heart attacks and fainting spells. I only hoped Margaret and her husband Thomas would be there for him.

     I spent the rest of the day pacing, worrying, watching the slaves and when I couldn't take that anymore, I would pace again before slumping down in tears when I found I could do nothing.

     A young maid wearing a dark veil over her face brought the tea and bread. I slowly ate and sipped it down this time. The maid then took the tray from last night as well as the one she just brought in silence. She left quickly and without a word.****

     I curled up against the wall under the window, and stared into the slowly dimming room. I watched the sunlight blaze through the window. The colors were amazing but it slowly disappeared down against the walls of my prison cell. My eyes were tired and they felt sore from keeping them open so long. I closed my eyes and imagined I was home again in my warm bed with the bright colored quilt covering it, the one I just finished before going to visit Edward. I imagined the smell of roses against my pillow. The scent would wafer all day through my window and rest on my sheets and pillowcase and then would linger all night. With that vivid picture in mind I fell asleep.

………………………

_     Sunlight streamed through the cracks in the wood planks of the barn. I brushed Saralee and I watched, fascinated, as her brown and white coat shimmered in the morning sunlight. Saralee was my horse, a beautiful mare with the sweetest temperament. We had been friends ever since she was just a baby colt. Now she was tall, strong and an excellent ride. What a beautiful baby she was to me… Yes, my little baby despite her large frame._

_      She neighed into my hand and I laughed, "What? Oh, I'm sorry!" I quickly fetched a carrot out of my pocket. She nibbled on it. I smiled and finished brushing her._

_ "Serena! Serennna!" I heard Margaret call. I waited for her to enter the barn before answering her._

_     "I'm right here!" I called as I put a blue and cream colored blanket on Saralee's back and straitened it. Margaret approached and stepped onto the gate of Saralee's pen and leaned over it, "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere! Of course, you would be in a barn, wouldn't you?" She looked at Saralee and cooed at her before turning her attention back to me, "Father wants to talk to you. He just got a letter from Whistler," She winked. I ignored her. She was always teasing me about flirting with Edward when I knew, and I knew she knew, that we were only friends._

_     "Alright, I'll go in. Just tell father I'm finishing up with Saralee."_

_Margaret sighed and nodded, "I should have had Thomas come look for you since he's home. But no, I come looking for you myself." She stepped off the gate and began walking away, "I think Edward's in love with you!" She sang. I rolled my eyes then whispered into Saralee's ear, "You think she's weird now, you should see her when it's four-o-clock in the morning and she's wide awake. She acts like a four year old."_

_     Saralee snorted and let out a neigh that sounded more to me like a laugh. Smiling, I patted her on the back, "Be a good girl for me and don't get all dirty while I'm gone. I'll see you later today."_

……………………………__

     "Ah, a princess, are you?"

I awoke as a deep voice echoed off the prison walls. At first I was a little disoriented but eventually my brain registered that there was a stranger in the room. I looked around me. It was completely dark once again. I stood up and leaned against the cold wall. At first I thought the voice could be Mr. Blakemore's but as I processed it in my mind, I could easily tell that the voice didn't belong to him. Mr. Blakemore's voice was much weaker and a lot softer.

     "What? Who said that?" My voice came out in a strained whisper.

"Here to spy on me, are we? You know I won't have that." 

     The voice was low, threatening, and somewhat sarcastic.

"Who are you?"

     "The question is, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I…" I swallowed, "I don't know! I was… Our ship went down in a storm and… I don't know how I got here! Please, who are you?"

     There was a deep chuckle, "Witches, all of you! Deceiving little witches! You will rot here, princess," he growled.

"Who are you? Please, I have done nothing!" I screamed, "Please, let me go! I will never speak a word of this place, if it is your wish! Please?"

     Silence…

My breathing came out harshly, "Hello?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Chapter Three

...........................................  
  
Title: WHITE ROSES  
Book One  
The Story of a Beast  
  
By: Marie J.W.  
  
Rated: PG+  
  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.clik.to/mariejwchan  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I didn't know what to think of the visitor from the night before. He seemed harsh, begrudging and rude. Somehow he knew who I was. I think. After he left, I laid there wondering who he was and what he was all about. Did he come to scare me? Or was he there to make me confess something? From the way he talked, he truly seemed as if he were trying to get me to confess to some wrong doing.  
Was he one of the guards or was he some drunken servant? I thought over the possibilities until I finally fell asleep.  
  
By morning, I was still tired and felt like I had not slept at all. My eyes felt as if tiny fires were burning behind them while the rest of my body felt stiff from lying on the cold ground so long. The sun rose with a calmness that didn't quite seem to fit in this world. As the sun hit the window, I once again heard the sounds of people yelling and the guards whipping the weak people of Castle Valley. It made me sick. I refused to look out the window again. I had seen enough bad treatment of the human race.  
  
I thought little of the king of Castle Valley and I did not wish to meet him. From his attentions to myself, his people and from conversations with Mr. Blakemore, I determined the king was selfish, domineering, cruel and heartless. That's what I thought of him. He was no man. He was a beast at heart and I hated him for it. No real man would treat people like this. Someday I would escape and I would tell my Uncle about this place and he would free these people, he had to! People shouldn't live like this, locked in towers, prisons, and working under harsh circumstances with no pay or life. If I ever got a chance, I would do something horrible to the king. He deserved to be put to death for the way he treated his people. He has no right to be King for he has misused his royal powers.  
  
Sitting in the rising sunlight, I thought of all the ways I would bring justice upon the king of this people. I had always believed in the law and in the rights of the people. On our estate we had tenants that could not leave our property, for they were bound by their ancestors' debt. But at least they were given a home of their own and land to work. They weren't treated like cattle.  
  
The dawn turned to midday and midday turned to dusk and still I was alone and no one came. The midday had brought some heat but it was gone now and I was freezing again. My arms were wrapped around my shoulders, trying to rub some warmth into them. Hours passed and soon there was once again no light. My eyelids began to droop and soon I felt slumber begin to fall over me. The outside world was silent.  
  
A loud creaking sound caught my eyes up and I stared into the dark without blinking. I longed to talk to someone and only wished some servant or even James Blakemore to come and visit with me for just a little while. I had never been alone this long before.  
  
Footsteps echoed against the walls before they suddenly stopped.  
  
"Are you still alive in there?" Something banged against the bars and the bars vibrated. It was the same voice from the night before. I made myself stand up, with some hope that by being taller I would gain some power over him or at least, lessen his power to frighten me.  
  
"What do you want? Who are you?" I was pleased that my voice did not sound weak this time but instead sure and demanding.  
  
He laughed; the sound of it dark and harsh. "Ah, poor. 'princess', all locked up and no place to go.except for Heaven, if there is such a place. Tell me princess, do you believe in Heaven?"  
  
Glaring into the darkness, I frowned, "Of course."  
  
He chuckled, "Really? And if you die, do you think you shall go there?"  
  
"I should hope so..." I paused, "Do you think you should go there if 'you' die?"  
  
"I think not. I do not believe it exists."  
  
"What about Hell then, do you believe in Hell, sir?"  
  
There was a long pause before he finally answered, "Ah, now that is a question to be asking. I suppose there is a Hell."  
  
"There is a Hell but no Heaven? Quite odd sir, that you should think that."  
  
"Ah, you are a quick one, aren't you? All the witches like you are. Quick and deceitful."  
  
I refused to respond to that comment, "Who are you?"  
  
"Don't you know, 'princess'? Who do you think I am? Would any servant come here and talk to you in such a manner? I say no, they would not. They don't know how to defend themselves nor how to become strong. They are weaklings; all of them are, just like you."  
  
I swallowed hard, feeling hate enter my soul, "You are the king then," I stated.  
  
"Well done, 'princess."  
  
"You are the one behind all this cruelty! How dare you even call yourself a King! No true King would have to use his power to dominate his people! You are a weak - selfish - failure of a King and I take no pride in - "  
  
"Enough! You know nothing, you spoiled brat! How dare you? Do you not know what I could do to you? I would feed you to the wild boors, you wretch!"  
  
"I'd rather be eaten by THEM then ruled by YOU!"  
  
"Enough!" He slammed something hard against the bars, making them rattle and throwing off a deafening sound. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, trying to block the sound out. Eventually, the ringing became a dull and flat. I carefully and slowly lifted my hands from my ears, afraid he would do it again.  
  
There was a long pause before he whispered quite loudly, "I am King, Power and Ruler over this kingdom and you are my prisoner! You shall reap your reward."  
  
With that said, he turned and walked away, slamming the heavy wood doors behind him.  
  
........  
  
Days passed and no one came to bring food, water or to give me company. I was utterly alone with only the sounds of slaves below and their cries of torment. I found myself pacing, sitting in the corners of the prison, watching the slaves through the narrow window and thinking.always thinking of ways to get out, things I would do if I were free, and how I would free these slaves if I could.  
  
However, after several more days passed, my thoughts took a different turn. I couldn't help but think I would die there. I, of course, would slowly waste away to nothing first and then the blissful angel of death would come to steal the breath from my very lungs.  
  
Between all that, I also thought of ways I could scare "his royal highness" as revenge. I thought of cutting my wrists and smearing the blood on the wall forming some kind of threat.  
  
Such days of darkness I'll never forget.  
  
I found myself thinking of my past and then that would lead to actually living it out in my mind. I would wake up to find myself doing some daily chore or talking to one of my sisters that here didn't exist. I would cry myself to sleep at those times of awareness, wishing I were dead and with my Maker.  
  
One day I woke up to find fog drenching Castle Valley. I could barely see the bars, only a thin silhouette was visible. It looked eerie and reminded me of those nighttime stories that my sister would tell us younger two about ghosts and the dead living among us. I pondered the existence of ghosts, evil spirits and wondered if they would come to take me in the night to their master.  
  
I don't know how many days passed nor how long the mist clouded my eyes and my thoughts. All I know was that I was someplace I don't ever wish to see again. Just thinking about it makes my nerves run cold and a chill grasp my heart. I almost went completely insane in that stone cage, high up above the world.  
  
.almost.  
  
........  
  
I awoke to the feeling of something warm pressed against my side. I sat up and looked down the length of my body to see a beam of sunlight streaming through the window and heating my side. My heart broke at the lack of companionship but I was comforted somewhat by the warmth of the sun against me. I felt hope yet despair and it brought me to tears.  
  
My eyes blurred and I remembered a morning when I was playing with a piece of string that I had gotten off of fathers cloak. I had twirled it around my little fingers and thought of the many ways I could use it. I could use the string to tie up Peggy's dolls hair, or maybe I could tie up my own hair with it.But the string is too short. I could use it to sew Mrs. Clay's button back onto her shoe. Mrs. Clay, our nearest neighbor and a very odd woman. She often brings us sweets and then scolds us for spoiling our appetite. I could tie it around my wrist and-  
  
I blinked.  
  
Looking around and then down, I found my blonde dirty hair tied around my wrist. I bit my lip and felt tears prick my eyes. I had done it again. But.this time, something woke me up. I frowned and looked around again, this time more carefully. No one was in sight. I untied my hair from around my wrist and just when I was about to brush my knotted hair over my shoulder I heard it.  
  
It was the soft deep neigh of a horse. Creasing my brow in confusion, I carefully stood up and walked towards the window. The sunlight blinded me at first but as I shielded it with my hands, I was able to look down and take in the sight before me. My heart lifted as I spotted the very animal that I loved most. It was the most beautiful horse I'd seen. It stood near a hay loft with its head held high and his pitch black coat shinning under the sunlight. His muscles were well developed, his posture spoke of pride, confidence and I could even catch a hint of a rebellious streak in him as he stomped his hooves against his riders command to hold still.  
  
I stared in awe at the lovely creature below me. It reminded me of my own mare at home. My eyes misted and I turned away from the window and slid down the stone wall until I sat right below the window on the cold stone floor.  
I missed her. I missed sleeping in the barn with her, our daily rides through the forest, the way she would nudge my elbow when she wanted attention or how she would nip at my butt when she was mad at me. She was the only one who truly understood me and my moods.  
I laughed softly as I remembered a time when I was mad at Maggie for wearing my dress to a social dance before I even had a chance to wear it myself. I stomped into the barn, sat next to Saralee and complained to her, telling her how awful my sister was. She stood there chewing her hay, gazing at me every few minutes as she listened to me complain. When I was done I broke down crying. She turned her head and nudged me. I pushed her away and she nudged back, this time harder. I pushed a little bit harder as well, and before I knew it she had shoved me onto my backside. I was shocked. I just stared at her as she stared back at me. Soon after, I broke out into a fit of giggles. She always knew how to cheer me up.  
  
Silence.  
  
That did it.  
  
I suddenly stood up. This wasn't my life! I had a different life, I was smarter than this! Wasn't I? I was brought up in a well to do area as a lady, and that's what I was, a lady! I was not some slave, commoner, or a prisoner! I am a distinguished lady and I have respect!  
  
Despite being thin, cold and hungry, I felt energy flow through me for the first time in what seemed like a century. It felt as if I had been reborn or at least restored to my previous self. It felt good. I would come to find that I would rely much on this sense of pride and determination as the months went by.  
  
For the rest of the day I was restless and desperately in need of fresh air and a long horse ride but I squashed that down and tried to once again come up with a plan for escape. I laid my predicament before me. I was in a prison and I had seen no one for a very long time. I had ragged clothes on my back, no shoes, no utensils, places, cups, or a blanket. The bars were thick, hard and spaced thinly and the window was too small to fit through even if I wasn't fifty feet in the air.  
  
My future looked very dim but I knew someday someone was bound to come up to check if I was even alive. So, I determined to wait it out and wait I did.  
  
.......  
  
"Is she awake?"  
  
"That's not the question to be asking, it's whether she is alive or not."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Come, Jamie, we can't be gone long," there was a rustling sound and then heavy footsteps thumped along the stone floor. I lay against the bars with my back towards them. At first I thought I was dreaming of voices and had gone insane again but the coldness in my bones and the musty scent in the air said otherwise. Slowly and carefully I pulled myself up into a sitting position. I quickly thought through several ideas before settling on the only possible one. Swallowing the dryness in my throat I tried to stand up without making much sound. My body protested; it was weak and stiff. I nearly collapsed onto the floor. However, at the last moment I managed to get a grip on one of the bars and was able to hold myself up.  
  
Candlelight drifted closer and soon I could see James Blakemore's face. He walked in my direction, still blind to the sight of me as a little woman walking beside him. They came closer until they finally reached the prison bars. I was standing on his left, out of the light and I remained there. What would they have with me after leaving me alone for so long?  
  
"Malady?" He called softly.  
  
After a few more seconds passed without a sound, he turned and beckoned the little woman next to him to hold the candle. I heard the rustling of metal clicking together and knew it had to be the keys to my prison. As he fought to find the right one, I slowly and carefully edged my way closer to the door. I swallowed hard and made sure I didn't hit the bars as I passed them. It seemed to take hours for him to find the right key. Finally he grunted and shoved the key into the hole and then.  
  
Click.  
  
It wasn't until then did I realize I had been holding my breath. I quickly let the air out of my lungs slowly and softly even though it made my heart thump harder against my chest.  
  
The door creaked open slowly.  
  
"Lady? Lady? Are you well?"  
  
"Do ya see her?" The little woman asked.  
  
"No, Jamie. Bring me the candle. She is in this prison somewhere."  
  
I saw my chance. With wide eyes and with my head pounding, I dashed through the wide open door, shoved passed the little woman who screamed in fear, and ran down the dark hall, not caring where it took me as long as I was far away from that prison!  
  
"Lady! Lady! No, please, come back!"  
  
I ran faster. Following the cold walls with my fingers, I ran down a whirl of stairs that seemed to go on forever. There was no light to be seen but I knew there had to be an end to this hell-hole. I could literally feel every intake and outtake of breath come harshly and I felt as if I would faint from the pressure it created in my head. Eventually I came across the end of the stairs, nearly falling on my face. I quickly steadied myself and looked to where I was at. There was dim moonlight coming through a window that faintly showed a long hallway to my left and to my right, only darkness.  
  
"LADY!"  
  
"We have to catch her!"  
  
I panicked. They couldn't catch me! Not when I just got out! Not when I finally have some freedom. I ran to my left, down the long hallway. I could hear their footsteps behind me, getting closer. I had to find a place to hide! I checked the doors but they were locked. I even noted the windows in case I could fit through them but they were all narrow and too high up. As the hallway opened up I suddenly stopped.  
  
There was a long, spacious, well lit staircase below me. Staring, I couldn't help but take in every detail that I could. The stairs were carpeted in deep red with gold lining down its sides. Beautiful cedar railings held the stairs until it reached the bottom. Beautiful engraved gold hooks, cradling red wax candles sat with their white wickers lit against the stone walls. It was the most glorious thing I had seen in a long time. I couldn't remember King Chaundlers castle being this elegant.  
  
The sound of a door slamming behind me startled me out of my revere. Quickly, my bare feet hit against the soft carpet floor as I ran down the stairs. I rounded the corner as I flew off the last step and hid against the side of the staircase, just in time too for I could see the shadow of Mr. Blakemore against the wall at the top of the stairs followed by the little woman.  
  
"She couldn't have gone far. If the king finds out about this, he'll have our heads."  
  
"You don't think he would actually. would he.?" The little woman actually sounded scared. What was there to be scared of? I thought. The king may be a king but he is also human. Besides, I was sure I was quite insignificant to the king of this castle despite his strange visits.  
  
There was no reply as Mr. Blakemore continued, "Jamie, take the left side, I'll take the right. We'll find her before he finds us." They descended the stairs. The little woman went passed me and into another room while Mr. Blakemore walked the other way and disappeared from my sight. I let out a sigh of relief and looked around. Now where do I go? There were three doors in my view. One was a large simple door that the little woman had gone through and then there were two more; one strait across the stairs and another, which was furthest away from me, on the opposite side of the stairs. Which one was the way out?  
  
A loud noise startled me into action. I set off and made it to the middle door. I tried the knob carefully only to find my hand was shaking. I tried to stop it but it was useless. Swallowing, I ignored my hand and pushed the handle down. The door opened with a creak. Peaking in, I saw a large empty room. Curious, I stepped inside and shut the door carefully behind me. Biting my lip, I took soft steps. To my right was one of the largest windows I'd ever seen. The moonlight shone in, creating a shimmering kind of light that only the moon could produce. It made the room look haunted. I walked to the window and looked out. There was a beautiful balcony with silvery moonlit flowers growing around it. If there was a balcony, then surely there was a way out of this place.  
I looked around and was beyond grateful to find the glass window had a glass door to it as well. I approached it, took the handle in my hands and pushed down.  
  
Looking back, I can now put everything together. I was stupid to not look at the room more closely or to at least make sure I was alone. I was careless and I paid for it.  
  
Too quickly my world was spinning and it took me a half a second to realize I was being held by something. or rather someone. The arm was strong about my waist. The being behind me whirled me around and then flung me across the floor away from the precious door. I cried in pain as my back and elbow hit the marble floor hard. I whimpered and tried not to move too much. I glanced up and gasped as I saw the shadow of a large figure standing about ten feet away from me. He seemed to be looming over me like the devil would its prey.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The voice was familiar! My hopes quickly faded though as I placed the voice. It was the evil visitor from before. Wait, that means.the king! My blood ran cold and my body stiffened.  
  
"Stay away from me," I demanded.  
  
Silence.  
  
The King stood still, watching me. He could now see my features for I was bathed in the moonlight that flowed through the window. I was sure I looked weak, lowly and unfit to act his equal but I couldn't let him conquer me and I couldn't let him keep me bound. I had to be free from this place!  
  
A low rumble started somewhere. At first I thought it was an earth quake although I felt no shifting below me. However, I soon found it to be the very man standing before me. He was laughing! It was not a pleasant laugh either. It was full of darkness and ill humor. He was laughing because he was superior and I was weak! I slowly made myself sit up, my chin held high and a glare in my eyes.  
  
The laughing stopped.  
  
"Little witch!" In a matter of seconds he was inches in front of me and his hand only seconds. I gasped. My face burned and my side hurt from the fall. He hit me! I felt tears prick my eyes as I stared at the floor. I touched the side of my face, feeling the imprint of his hand on my cheek.  
  
"Obviously being locked up and alone hasn't cooled your temper, princess! So, we'll have to try something else."  
  
I screamed into the night. Not a high pitched scream but a low one, letting out my frustration, stress and fears. Tears escaped my eyes and fell unbidden down my cheek and onto the floor as my screamed died from my throat. I wouldn't be treated like this! Where had this nightmare come from? Where had it started? What did I do to deserve this? Who was this man that beat woman, enslaved people and accused innocent outsiders?  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
I started as the man yelled.  
  
"JAMES! Come here now!"  
  
I turned and looked up at him. He was still looking down at me with that dark look in his eyes. I could barely make out what he looked like but his eyes glittered in the dark and they only spoke dark thoughts and intentions.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and Mr. Blakemore ran in and kneeled before his king, "Yes, you're Majesty?"  
  
"You let her get away, did you? Did you help her escape?"  
  
Mr. Blakemore looked confused for a second before his gaze landed on me. His eyes grew wide and fearful. He looked back up at his master before bowing his head as humbly as he could, "She escaped! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It will never happen again! I will take her back to the prison and swallow the key! I promise; it will be done!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"That won't be necessary, James," The king seemed calmer, "Now, take her to the torture chamber, she needs to be 'cut' down a few knots."  
  
My eyes widened and I backed away from the two, "You cannot! You cannot! I won't let you!" I scrambled to my feet, "Mr. Blakemore, please!" I implored, "You can't obey this evil man, even if he is your king; you know I have done nothing wrong!"  
  
Mr. Blakemore hesitated and I felt some relief.  
  
The king growled, "Shut up, girl. You have no voice here!"  
  
"I have just as much or more than you do, you Beast! I have something you don't have; I have respect from everyone that I know which puts me higher than you, SIR." I spat at him.  
  
Suddenly he closed the space between us and had my neck in his grasp. I was shocked to find his nails, long and thick, digging into my neck. I gasped as I felt warm blood begin to trickle from the wounds he just created. I steadied my eyes and I tried to breathe and listen to him at the same time. He was so close I could see every dark flicker in his eyes, could feel his heavy breath on my cheeks. I examined his face and found that his hair was dark and long, his skin tan, and if it weren't for the darkness in his eyes and the scar on his jaw, I thought he would almost look daringly handsome.  
  
"What makes you stare so?" His eyes shifted to mine, I imagine, trying to understand why 'I', the victim, was looking so intently and so focused on him.  
  
For the first time, I saw curiosity in his eyes. It almost made him look human and good even. But I destroyed that thought and glared hatefully at him.  
  
"No matter what you do, no matter what you say, no matter how long you keep me here, torture me. you can never take my soul. I hope you live with that forever in your memory. You thrive on controlling people, taking their lives and bending it to your will but I tell you this soul is out of your reach. I have something you can't take. ever."  
  
His jaw clenched and his eyes turned murderous. But I wouldn't back down. I would not be treated as some common murderer or a thief. I could tell his pride was at stake and that gave me hope. I gasped once again as he tightened his hold on my throat. He wanted to kill me! I could see it in his eyes. They burned.  
  
I grabbed onto his arm, trying to hold myself up, hold him at bay or something! My breath was becoming ragged and short. I felt my lungs burn and my eyes water.  
  
Then, just like that, he swore loudly and dropped me. I lay on the floor greedily taking in air and coughing when I took too much at once. My eyes that were watery from his grip now cried in relief, pouring down my cheeks. I was alive-  
  
.for now.  
  
"Take her to the bathing chamber. She stinks."  
  
"What?" I coughed and looked from Mr. Blakemore to the king who was now leaving the room.  
  
Mr. Blakemore looked completely confused as well. Finally he turned and called out, "What should I do with her afterwards?"  
  
The king paused in his steps, "Take her to my chambers."  
  
My eyes widened. I wished I were dead.  
  
..........................................  
  
AN: Thanks for those following this story and for your emails and help! It would be great if you see any grammer problems, misspelled words, or confusing paragraphs to tell where and what the problem is. I try my best to edit all that out but I don't always catch everything and sometimes what I think is clear is not too clear to the reader. Also, if you see anything that sounds just "not right" or it could be better, please make some suggestions!  
  
Thanks so much!  
  
. 


End file.
